


they come and go

by shslgoodluck (mukurosikusabas)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurosikusabas/pseuds/shslgoodluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was short and boring bye</p><p>ahfakecrew.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	they come and go

_"Before I am a human being, I am the young master’s tool."_

 

You sit up. Another nightmare. The pangs of guilt are still too painful and your brain still can’t quite process what happened. Are you awake? You’re not too sure anymore.

The nightmares come and go, but they’re always about the same things.

Your sister.

The island.

Her.

 

_"…Young master?"_

 

You stare at the dull walls surrounding your hospital bed. God, how many days has it been now? How many nights had passed since… that? Your eye still fucking hurts.

 

_"You gave me my orders… I did what I did as your tool, nothing more!"_

 

Those particular words hurt the most, you think. It was your fault that she did it, your fault that she was caught, and your fault that she is dead.

Dead.

You never liked the sound of that word. You thought it sounded temporary. It sounded rather permanent to you now.

 

_"…Somehow, I knew it would end up this way."_

 

Did she really? Or was she trying to make you feel better?

Did she care about you up until the very end?

Your breath catches in your throat.

 

_"I want you to remember Peko Pekoyama, the tool who was always at your side."_

 

You ball your fists and clamp your good eye shut. The bad one wasn't opening anyway.

No tears, not now.

She would want you to be strong.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and boring bye
> 
> ahfakecrew.tumblr.com


End file.
